leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.146
New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until August 31st. * The following skins were added along with this patch but they were not made available until September 4th. * * PvP.net V1.66 * You can now disable notifications by using the new "Notification Suppression" feature in the Options menu. League of Legends V1.0.0.146 英雄 * : ** Fixed: now correctly grants the energy return when the target is killed by the magic damage from her passive. * General: ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * : ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * : ** No longer benefits from critical strikes. * : ** Cooldown increased to 26/23/20/17/14 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. * : ** Charge time for missiles increased to 12 seconds from 10. * General: ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from 10. ** Updated model and splash art for . * : ** Damage reduced to 70/110/150/190/230 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. * : ** Damage per orb reduced to 20/34/48/62/76 from 20/36/52/68/84. * : ** Cooldown increased to 25/20/15 seconds from 20/16/12. * : ** Detection radius reduced to 700 from 750. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 14/18/22/26/30 from 19/23/27/31/35. * : ** While active, Evelynn now ignores unit collision. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. * : ** Cast range increased to 225 from 185. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 120/90/60 seconds from 120/100/80. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 28/31/34/37/40 from 30/35/40/45/50. * : ** Damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability Power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. ** Width reduced to 80 from 120. * : ** Charge speed reduced to 900 from 1050. ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 50. * : ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 seconds from 90/75/60. * General: ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.638. * : ** Attack speed reduced to 30/40/50/60/70% from 40/50/60/70/80%. * : ** When targeting a location outside of Demacian Standard’s range, Demacian Standard will now be cast at its maximum range in the direction of the targeted location. * : ** No longer reduces Armor. ** Magic resist reduction adjusted to 15% instead of flat 15/20/25/30/35. * : ** Cooldown reduction on kill or assist increased to 15 seconds from 10 seconds. * : ** Base damage increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 50/85/120/155/190. ** Ability power Ratio decreased to 0.45 from 0.5. ** Mark detonation ability power ratio reduced to 0.15 from 0.2. * : ** Ability power ratio decreased to 0.25 from 0.3. * : ** Damage increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 12/10.5/9/7.5/6 seconds from 14/12/10/8/6. ** Fixed: Tooltip now states the correct damage reduction amount (15%, not 20%). * Increased model size. * : ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * : ** Now leaps directly on top of the target instead of slightly behind them. * : ** Fixed: Bola Strike will no longer fail to cast. * : ** Cooldown increased to 16/14/12/10/8 seconds from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8. * : ** Fixed: Poison damage now works correctly at higher attack speeds. * : ** Base damage increased to 40/50/60/70/80 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 70/75/80/85/90. * : ** Reduced cast frame to make his attacks more responsive. * Fixed: Warwick's passive now has a buff icon, and will work properly on consecutive hits. 物品 * : ** Aura range reduced to 600 from 1000. * The following items will now display a targeting indicator to show whether you are placing a ward inside of a bush: , , and . * The following items will now display their cooldown on the item itself, rather than with a buff: , , , , , , , , , and . * Fixed: Wards no longer list that they have 20 Attack Damage Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.146 en:V1.0.0.146 fr:V1.0.0.146 pl:V1.0.0.146